spellboundworld_stormymixerfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura
Aura is the energy that surrounds a person. Good auras glow bright depending on how much good that person creates, while evil auras are darker. Aura changes color depending on the person's emotions or state of mind. A person can leave aura behind, which is called ghost aura or an aura trail; this aura does not have a color it is simply there. *'Red:' Relates to the physical body, hart or circulation. The densest color, it creates the most friction. Friction attracts or repels; money worries or obsessions; anger or unforgiveness; anxiety or nervousness *'Deep Red:' Grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented. *'Muddied red:' Anger (repelling) *'Clear red:' Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, passionate *'Pink-bright and light:' Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion; new or revieved romantic relationship. Can indicate clairaudience. *'Dark and murky pink:' Immature and/or dishonest nature *'Orange Red:' Confidence, creative power *In a good, bright and pure state, red energy can serve as a healthy ego. *'Orange:' Relates to reproductive organs and emotions. The color of vitality, vigor, good health and excitement. Lots of energy and stamina, creative, productive, adventurous, courageous, outgoing social nature; currently experiencing stress related to apetites and addictions; *'Orange-Yellow:' Creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific. *'Yellow:' Relates to the spleen and life energy. It is the color of awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going. *'Light or pale yellow:' Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas. *'Bright lemon-yellow:' Struggling to maintain power and control in a personal or business relationship; fear of losing control, prestige, respect, and/or power. *'Clear gold metallic, shiny and bright:' Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person. *'Dark brownish yellow or gold:' A student, or one who is straining at studying; overly analitical to the point of feeling fatigued or stressed; trying to make up for "lost time" by learning everything all at once. *'Green:' Relates to heart and lungs. It is a very comfortable, healthy color of nature. When seen in the aura this usually represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to change. Love of people, animals, nature; teacher; social *'Bright emerald green:' A healer, also a love-centered person *'Yellow-Green:' Creative with heart, communicative *'Dark or muddy forest green:' Jealousy, resentment, feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism *'Turquoise:' Relates to the immune system. Sensitive, compassionate, healer, therapist. *'BLU AURA COLOR:' Relates to the throat, thyroid. Cool, calm, and collected. Caring, loving, love to help others, sensitive, intuitive. *'Soft blue:' Peacefulness, clarity and communication; truthful; intuitive *'Bright royal blue:' Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming *'Dark or muddy blue:' Fear of the future; fear of self-expression; fear of facing or speaking the truth *'Indigo:' Relates to the third eye, visual and pituitary gland. Intuitive, sensitive, deep feeling. *'Violet:' Relates to crown, pineal gland and nervous system. The most sensitive and wisest of colors. This is the intuitive color in the aura, and reveals psychic power of attunement with self. Intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical. *'Lavender:' Imagination, visionary, daydreaming. *'Silver:' The Silver Fang's power, Cosmic spirituality *'Bright metallic silver:' Open minded *'Dark and muddy gray:' Sickness, fear *'Gold:' The color of enlightenment and divine protection. When seen within the aura, it says that the person is being guided by their highest good. It is divine guidance. Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker. *'Black:' Draws or pulls energy to it and in so doing, transforms it. It captures light and consumes it. Usually indicates long-term unforgiveness (toward others or another) collected in a specific area of the body, which can lead to health problems; also, entities within a person's aura, chakras, or body; past life hurts; unreleased grief from abortions if it appears in the ovaries *'White:' Reflects other energy. A pure state of light. Often represents a new, not yet designated energy in the aura. Spiritual, etheric and non-physical qualities, transcendent, higher dimensions. Purity and truth; angelic qualities. *'White sparkles or flashes of white light:' angels are nearby; can indicate that the person is pregnant or will be soon *'Dull Brown/Green: Soil:' wood, mineral, plant. These colors display a love of the Earth, of being grounded and is seen in those who live and work on the outdoors....construction, farming, etc. These colors are important and are a good sign. *'Rainbow:' Rainbow-colored stripes, sticking out like sunbeams from the hand, head or body: A Reiki healer, or a star-person (someone who is in the first incarnation on Earth) *'Dirty Brown:' Holding on to energies. Insecurity. *'Dirty Gray:' Blocking energies. Guardedness. Category:Powers